Breaking all the Rules
by TZInusShadow
Summary: Knuckles was given 3 main rules by his ancestors. One day he decides to go to Station Square for a little fun. What he didn't expect was to have a friendly meeting with Shadow turn into another meeting with Rouge. KnucklesxRouge. No flames.
1. Knuckles' Dream

A/N: Well here's my first shot at Knuckles and Rouge romance. I already know that it won't be a one-shot so expect more than one or two chapters. Read the summary and expect something really deep. Also I will be using some of the Sonic Battle places such as Night Babylon and Holy Summit and stuff.  
  
Summary: Knuckles' ancestors gave him 3 main rules that he had to obey. Plus he has to deal with the laws of nature, which makes it very hard to imagine him with the jewel thief Rouge the Bat right? Wrong my friend, to him it make it a little more tempting. Knuckles was never a rule breaker, but to be with Rouge he'll do anything even if it means breaking all the rules.  
  
===  
  
Chapter 1: Knuckles' Problems  
  
Station Square:  
  
Knux's POV:  
  
"Should I have hopped on that train?" I asked myself, "I should be guarding the Master Emerald! But something is telling me to be here, why_,_ I'm not sure."  
  
I looked back at the train that I just came off of. "No, I need to go back and do what my ancestors told me!" I shivered at the memory of how I was told.  
  
Flashback:  
  
Normal POV:  
  
Knuckles was sleeping in his small house on Holy Summit.  
  
Dream:  
  
Knuckles was sitting on the edge of Angel Island next to the Master Emerald shrine. He would always do this to calm himself down after an adventure with Sonic before meditating. He took a deep breath of air and puffed out his chest.  
  
But as he exhaled he felt a small weight on his shoulder. He nearly jumped up and attacked whatever it was but instead he cautiously turned his head and saw a sight that made his eyes widen.  
  
He saw Rouge resting her head on his shoulder. "B-Batgirl?!" He stuttered out in shock.  
  
She placed a finger on his lips to hush him up. "Shh." Then she removed her finger and continued to stare at the view. "The view is beautiful isn't it?"  
  
He stared at her for a moment before he found his voice again. "Y-Yeah, it's great."  
  
Then he went into deep thought. 'Why is she here? Most importantly, why isn't she trying to steal the Master Emerald?' He looked behind him to the shrine. 'The shrine is less than 25 yards away; she can sprint for it and be gone! Could she be here...to see _me_?!'  
  
He was put out of his thoughts by Rouge calling his name. He turned to her. "Knuckles, I have great news!"  
  
'What? You're going to jump off the island and leave me alone? That would be really great news!' He smirked at the thought of his rival out of his dreadlocks forever.  
  
"I've quit being a jewel thief."  
  
"_What_?!" His eyes widened even wider than before. 'Why would she quit?! What insane reason would she have to do so?'  
  
"And do you want to know why?"  
  
He nodded a yes. She smiled at him as if they were friends.  
  
"I quit because I could never settle down. I quit because every other minute I had another mission. And most importantly, I quit because you were worried that I would steal the Master Emerald."  
  
He blushed for a second before shooing it away. "So...you quit being a treasure thief...for me? Why would you quit the thing that you love the most?"  
  
She smirked her well-known smirk. "Because I found something I love more than jewels. Something that I would give all the treasure in the world to have."  
  
"And that would be...?" She took a look at him and started laughing as if he was the dumbest animal on this side of the earth. He just stared at her until her laughing receded.  
  
"You, you gullible Knucklehead!"  
  
He blushed nearly the same color of his fur before he said the smartest thing he could think of, which of course was, "M-Me?"  
  
She smiled again and held him closer. "You love me too, right?"  
  
"I-I-I-" He stuttered not knowing how to answer. Was it even possible that this was happening? Sure he held her hand and tried to kiss her at Meteor Herd a few months ago but that's different.  
  
'Oh? How so different, Knuckles?' He heard a voice in his head say. But it wasn't his voice; it was deep, powerful, and kind eerie.  
  
Soon everything around him disappeared and he was standing in a pit of darkness. The only thing that was visible was the shrine.  
  
He ran to it but abruptly stopped at the foot of it, not on his free will, as if a powerful force stopped him from moving anywhere.  
  
"Knuckles." The voice said, this time out loud.  
  
"Who are you? Show yourself!"  
  
"Listen well, Knuckles. Your ancestors have given you 3 rules that you must obey."  
  
"How do you know about my ancestors? Why are they telling me this now?"  
  
"It seems that you have some sort of feelings towards that bat woman." The voice got sterner as it said the last part.  
  
"What feelings? I have no feelings towards her."  
  
"Then why are you dreaming about her?"  
  
He was stumped for a moment and decided to change the subject. "So what's up with these rules?"  
  
"They are the rules that were set for you as the guardian of the Master Emerald:

Rule 1: You must never leave the island for your own reasons, only if there is a disturbance on earth.

Rule 2: You must put the Emerald before all else, even your family and friends.

Rule 3: You must mate with another echidna. Half-bred children would soil the echidna name."  
  
Knuckles frowned and replied, "Well it seems that I've been following the rules for all of these years-"  
  
"-Until now, which is why you have been told as a reminder."  
  
But that didn't answer all of his questions. "Hold on, there aren't any more echidna's that I know of."  
  
"Well I suppose that you will live the rest of your life and die a loner."  
  
"What?! I'm only 16! Why must I suffer since you had to mess with Chaos?!"  
  
"Silence!" Then Knuckles fell to the ground in pain. His whole body felt as if in was burning. But Knuckles had more to say.  
  
"Heh, what are you? Satan? There's no way that my ancestors would request anything like this! There's no was that you are one of my ancestors" He spat at the voice.  
  
"Really? You say that your ancestors' blood flows inside you, correct? Then can someone who is not your ancestor do this?"  
  
First Knuckles heard complete silence, then felt a cold shiver go up his back, then finally, his blood went cold. Everything in his vision went blurry as his eyes rolled into the back of his head and fell to the ground.  
  
End Dream:  
  
Knuckles woke in a cold sweat. He ran outside, over the bridge that connected his house to Angel Island, and up to the Master Emerald shrine. He ran up the stairs to the shrine, got on one knee and started to pray to the echidna gods for forgiveness.  
  
Afterwards he looked out to the horizon. It was a hazy pinkish-purple; indicating that the sun would rise soon.  
  
But during the time, a small voice echoed a small phrase in his head, which was, "I have to get out of here."  
  
===  
  
A/N: That was chapter one. I hope you liked it. Chapter two will be here as soon as possible.  
  
Review


	2. City Blues

A/N: Hello again. Thanks for the reviews and comments. I feel so special. I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or anything associated with anything copyrighted. And here's chapter 2!

===

Knuckles' POV:

I started walking down the street after I recalled what happened earlier. I hated the city; it was too noisy and too big. But it was where my friends lived so I guess that it couldn't be that bad.

But I had one problem: I didn't know where to go.

"There's got to be a map around here somewhere!" I mumbled to myself.

'Yeah right, like you'll find a map around here.' I thought. Then I decided to skip it and look for Sonic and the gang. They might be out at this time of day.

First I checked the grocery store. Amy might have been there and she had 24/7 Sonic radar. Surprisingly she wasn't there.

I shouldn't have looked at the food though; my stomach started growling the moment I stepped out. After that I ran to the Burger Shop. 'Sonic could be in there eating, right?' I thought that up as an excuse for getting a bite to eat.

But I forgot something; the people in this city thought about only one thing: money.

I tried to get some type of 'hero discount', I even tried to send the man on a guilt trip with the old, 'If it wasn't for me this place or you wouldn't be here' thing that I usually do to get free food. The problem was that I wasn't with Sonic that time.

I was thrown out as quickly as I said that. "Damn city people!" I cursed.

As I said before, I hate the city. I think that living on a remote island made me like this.

===

I started walking across the street. The sun was setting; I came here in the late afternoon so it made cense.

Then a bright car skidded right in front of me.

"Watch it, punk!" I heard the man yell at me.

"Screw you! If you can't see a bright red 3 foot echidna then you _don't _need to be driving!"

He ignored me and drove off. Now I was really in a bad mood!

"Screw this place! I'm going back home now!" I head back towards the train station.

===

"The train station is now closed." I heard that familiar voice on the intercom say.

"What the _hell's_ going on!?" I yelled at one of the guards.

"S-Sorry sir, we're on strike. They aren't paying us right." The guard stuttered at me.

"You people have gone on strike every time that I've been here! I need to go home _now_!" I grit my teeth.

"W-We'll probably be back in 3 or 4 days. Y-You'll have to discuss this with our strike leader."

I place my glove on my forehead to calm myself down. "I don't have time to discuss anything with anybody. I'll be back in 3-4 days. If the trains aren't working I will talk to your leader..." I crack my knuckles, "and trust me, it won't be a pleasant talk."

"Y-Yes sir."

===

I'm really getting sick of this place. What if the Master Emerald is stolen while I'm gone? I'll worry about that later, right now I need to find somewhere to stay.

I spy a hotel conveniently close to the train station. 'I guess that I could stay there. There's no where else for me to go.' I run to the hotel.

===

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 60 BUCKS A NIGHT AT THIS CHEAP ASS LOOKING HOTEL!?"

What can I say; I was in a bad mood.

"That's right sir." The hotel owner kept his pudgy face straight. He really reminded me of a punching bag right now.

I took a deep breath. "Look man, I only have rings. And I usually split my earnings with whoever helped me save the world. I'm friends with Sonic and need a place to stay."

"Sorry sir, but I can't let you stay without paying."

"Fine." I walked over to the elevator. "I know that you don't need money to go into the chao room."

The Mystic Ruins Chao Room:

I was petting my old chao Knux. He was a really good friend when I was angry; I think that he could sense it.

"You know Knux, if you ever leave the chao room, never go into the city." He smiled and nodded in agreement.

Then Knux got hit in the head with a fishing bobber. I followed the line and saw Big's chao, Tiny, holding the miniature fishing rod that Big gave him.

"CHAO!" Knux yelled and ran over to Tiny and started punching the blue off of him.

I sighed. I knew that I wouldn't be able to talk to my chao now. It was nighttime in Station Square now and I still didn't have a place to stay.

===

After I left the chao room, I heard yelling and shouting to the left of me. I looked though the automatic doors and saw that old casino, Casinopolis.

"This place is still in business? After Casino Park opened no one would come here."

I walked towards the casino. The lights were tempting me. Plus I saw some cute girls walk in. I smirk and run towards the casino.

"Aw, what the heck. Plus I packed some stuff before I left so I don't have to worry."

I had a red book bag-like thing in the chao room. It had some outfits (incase I miraculously get a date), my power ups that I've kept over the years and stuff that I'd really need. But that's where I draw the line on saying what's in it.

But as I got to the front some guards appeared.

'Why in the heck am I so unlucky today?! Did I do something to anger the gods...well maybe.'

"Sorry sir but you need to pay to get in." One of the guards said.

"When did you need to start paying?"

"Since Casino Park opened." The other guard mumbled.

"Well no wonder you people don't get any costumers! Having to pay to get in! You two know better don't you? You two should march into your bosses office and _demand_ free entry!"

"Yeah!" They both said.

"We'll go and _demand _for raises too!" The first one said.

"And we'll _demand_ that this place doesn't need security guards standing at the front!" The other one said.

I nearly busted out laughing. "Yeah! You two go and _demand _right now!"

"Yeah!" They yelled and ran into the building.

After they left I laughed so hard that I fell to the ground. "Dear _God_ that was funny!"

Without hesitating I walked into the casino. When I got in I started doing a strange dance.

I was in such a good mood now. I was about to put in my ring to play a slot but they I heard yelling.

"Omega! Quit messing with this guy!"

"He hit the machine. Now I must destroy him!"

"Bring it on chump!"

I ran over to where the crowd was gathering. I saw Shadow trying to keep Omega from killing some guy. He had bright red hair sticking straight up and he wore the big black shades. Maybe he couldn't see whom he was yelling at.

"Chump? Does not compute. Illogical! Shadow, what does 'chump' mean?"

"It's a word that no one says anymore that means that you can't fight."

"I am E-123 Omega. I am the most powerful robot!"

"Liar! You look really weak!" the man yelled.

I thought that this guy couldn't come back with good comebacks _and_ was stupid.

I ran up to the front, possibly to stop this.

"Shadow! Omega!" I yelled to them.

Shadow turned around. "Red Man! How're you doing?"

"Not much, Darkness." I gave him a light punch in the arm.

Shadow and I became friends over time. We had lots in common.

"So what's going on?"

Shadow pointed his thumb towards the red headed guy. "He lost all of his money to a slot machine. Then he hit the machine, Omega saw and got angry."

"Omega! It's just a machine!"

Omega's eyes flashed. "Machines have feelings too." Then he blasted the man into ash.

A woman screamed and the crowd started running around blindly.

"I suggest we blow this taco stand." I say to Shadow and Omega.

"I agree."

"Affirmative."

We all ran out of the casino. We started talking, I told him why I was here then I told him that I didn't have a place to stay for the night.

"Really? You should've come to me. You can stay at my place."

I grinned. "Thanks, pal. Let me go get my stuff." I sprinted off to the chao room.

===

Night Babylon:

"Well how do you like it?" He motioned to the city.

It had way more lights that Station Square. There were no cars or any types of distractions, just stores and casinos. I knew that I would like it here.

Suddenly, I heard nothing. All of the sounds of the city disappeared. I'll admit it; I was scared. But before I could yell the sound came back.

Shadow started shaking my arm. "You alright? You spaced out for a second."

I rubbed my head. "I'm alright."

"Let's go." Omega told us.

We ran up to a building. I was probably the biggest building in the city.

'I've seen this place before...' I thought to myself.

I walked in ahead. The place was huge! When I walked in I was in the living room.

There was a giant plasma screen TV and a surround sound radio to my left, fireplace at the end of the room, and to my right there was a couch and two side tables both with lamps. And I couldn't believe who I saw on the couch.

I saw Metal Sonic watching TV and Emerl reading a magazine.

Emerl looked up. "Shadow! Omega! You're back!" Then he saw me. "Knuckles! How the heck are ya? Long time no see!"

"Emerl!" Shadow warned.

"What? It's not like I said 'hell' or anything! Just let me make my own decisions, dammit!"

I looked at Emerl. "When'd you learn how to curse?!"

"I learned a little from you, Shadow and Rouge." He jumped up. "So why are you here Knuckles?"

"Just needed a place to crash for a few days."

Then I heard footsteps coming from the next room.

"Shadow? You're back already? I told you not to go out! You still haven't gotten your full power back." I heard a familiar voice say.

"Come on, I'm already healed! You don't have to baby me around!"

Then Rouge came out from the other room. "Listen here, Shadow-"

She looked over to Shadow and saw me instead. "Knucklehead?! What're you doing here?!"

I gritted my teeth. "I was going to ask the same thing!"

===

A/N: Super sorry for the long wait. Thanks for the reviews. If you have any questions e-mail me or send a review. I like both!


End file.
